


Testing Testing

by heyhay13



Series: Trying New Positions [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's interested in trying out a new position with Rin, but he decides to practice a little first. A story of Sousuke's experience buying his first vibrator to try out bottoming. </p>
<p>Prequel to "We Started This Mess" but can be read alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to IridiumFlames, who gave me the idea for this after reading We Started This Mess!

Sousuke was hardly paying attention anymore as the professor went on with the anatomy lesson. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he gave in, pulling it out to at least keep himself from falling asleep in the last few minutes of class. He looked down at the screen to see an email notification and he tapped it. Across the top the subject line read “Your package has been delivered” and Sousuke instantly knew what it was. He was surprised though, since he hadn’t been expecting it for another few days. Before he had much time to think about it though, the professor dismissed the class.

He quickly got up out of his seat and hurried out, bidding a hasty farewell to a few of his classmates as he left to catch the bus to his apartment. Once he got off the bus, it was a quick walk down to his complex and up to the apartment he currently shared with Rin when his boyfriend was home from training abroad. Sitting in front of their door was an innocent looking package which Sousuke scooped up and brought inside. He went straight to his room, putting all of his stuff on the floor except the box, which he set over on the bed. Turning back to it, he let out a nervous breath.

 “This is stupid.” He muttered to himself, embarrassed at how worked up he was about it. He picked up the box again and used his keys to cut through the packing tape. Inside was a simple, black box with pink writing. With another deep breath, he opened up the second box, feeling his face heating up as he exposed a blue vibrator sitting inside the box. Sousuke instantly putting down and stood up. He had to walk around his room a little to calm down, feeling completely embarrassed that he actually went through with his plan and bought the damn thing.

“This was stupid.” He repeated, going back over to the bed. He quickly closed the box and stuffed it under the bed, too embarrassed to do anything more with it.

*             *             *             *             *

It took him several days until Sousuke’s curiosity finally lead him to pull the little package back out. Since Rin had been away, Sousuke had started…experimenting. It was by he had bought the toy, but it still felt weird. He had used sex toys before, but it had always been him using them on Rin, not ever on himself.

He took out a few other things, mainly lube and his laptop, pulled off his sweat pants and then sat on the bed. A day after the package arrived, Rin had sent him a video and Sousuke had been saving it for this. He pulled it up and smiled a bit as Rin came on screen, standing in his dorm room in Australia.

“Hey Sousuke, I… Well, I really miss you…” Rin started out but he didn’t look sad, instead, he had a heavy blush stained across his cheeks. “And I got really lonely so…I made you this? Sorry-it stupid but, yeah, I’m just going to go for it.” He said with a flash of a smile before the video cut and changed to Rin on his bed. His shirt and pants had been removed and Sousuke’s hand was drawn to start rubbing himself through his boxers as Rin got started.

“Aah… Sousuke…” Rin breathed as he started stroking his own cock and Sousuke quickly pulled off his boxers and mirrored his moments, letting out a groan as he did.

It felt almost odd watching a video of Rin instead of a live Skype, but Sousuke was grateful for it in this situation. He was too embarrassed to try this in front of Rin live quite yet, and it was actually helping a lot to copy Rin’s moments so he knew what to do.

                As Rin got several fingers slicked with lube, Sousuke did the same. He spread his legs apart wider and slowly began to circle his entrance. He had fingered himself several times before buying the vibrator, so he was used to the odd feeling as he added the first finger inside himself. Sousuke looked back over at the video, his cock twitching at the sounds Rin was making as he was already two fingers in and working quickly. The redhead had himself perfectly on display for Sousuke and Sousuke added a second finger, mimicking the movements he used when prepping Rin.

                “Aah…” Sousuke whined as he curled his fingers and brushed his prostate. It felt amazing and, while he wanted to hurry it up to the main event, it was better to be safe than sorry so he added a third finger and made sure he felt comfortable and stretched enough before reaching over for the toy. He flipped it onto the first setting and the toy buzzed to life. He was blushing again, but curiously ran the toy up his erection first and moaned loudly at the sensation.

                “S-Sousuke… I wish you were here…” Rin gasped on screen, having just slid his own toy inside himself. Sousuke was quick to follow, finally over his embarrassment. He pressed the vibrator to his hole, his toes curling in anticipation before he slowly pushed it inside himself.

                “Fucckkk….” Sousuke hissed loudly as it stung at first while he got used to the stretch of something this size. He bumped it up to the next setting as he inserted it all the way inside himself, keeping himself relaxed as he did so. When the pain dissipated, he took a hold of the base and started slowly pumping it in and out of himself. That was when he brushed it up against his sweet spot and momentarily saw stars. Sousuke quickly pressed the toy up against the spot and inhaled a sharp gasp. Rin as his moans of pleasure started blending together as Sousuke started thrusting the toy faster. With his other hand, his started stroking his length and soon his moments were getting more and more frantic.

“Sousuke!!” he looked over to the video just as Rin cried out and came, splatting his load across his chest. That was it for Sousuke and he thrust the vibrator in deep as he reached his climax with a loud shout. He collapsed back onto the bed, covered in sweat and cum but he was still soaking up the pleasure.

“See you soon Sousuke” Rin said on screen, flashing a bright smile before the video ended. Sousuke sighed then pulled out the vibrator and flipped it off. He laid back down, catching his breath until the sticky feeling got the best of him and he got up to go clean off. The experience though had been fantastic and any doubt he had about bottoming was gone. Now he just had to work up the guts to ask Rin about it.

Until then, he decided a little more practice couldn’t hurt and ended up using the vibrator every night for the remainder of the week.  


End file.
